Birth of a Pegasus
by fairyglittercana
Summary: What was our favorite playboy like before he joined up with Blue Pegasus? Maybe he wasn't always the nicest guy there was when it came to women. Maybe he had a bit of a dark side to his cheerful disposition (Rated M for sexual situations)


_Man_. _I did it again huh?_

Hibiki sat himself up in the sloppily made bed, looking down next him to see a barely covered naked girl sleeping right next to him, in a room he didn't recognize. It was then that he remembered what had happened the night before.

It hadn't been different that any other night to be honest. He went out with some of his "friends", or at least people he could bring himself to be around, a woman caught his eye, and one thing lead to another and they ended up going to her place. How many times has he had to go through this little routine of his?

He let out a quiet sigh as he got up out of this girl's bed and searched her floor to try and find his clothes, which seemed to be more of a hassle than it should have been. He tried to be as quiet as he could as he managed to find and put on his clothes from the previous night, but unfortunately for him, the girl shuffled around on the bed and sat up.

"Oh. You're awake." He said, throwing on his shirt, the last piece of his clothing.

"Yeah. Were you going to just leave?" She asked, rubbing her eyes to try and wake herself up.

"No, I was going to leave you a note." He lied.

"Well since I'm up now, why not stay? I can make you some breakfast." She offered, getting up out of her bed, now exposing her entire body, but Hibiki didn't bat an eye.

"I can't stay. I shouldn't have stayed the night to be honest." He started to head towards the door. He didn't want to spend another second in this place, but this woman seemed intent on making him stay, for whatever reason.

"Aw, don't be like that." She whined, putting herself between Hibiki and the door, blocking his only real way out. "Why're you in such a hurry to leave? Didn't you enjoy yourself last night?" As she started to question, she pressed her body up against Hibiki's chest as a sort of "motivation" to persuade him to stay, but to no affect.

He looked down at the woman, and didn't wish to try and sugar coat his reasons for leaving anymore. If he wasn't going to be blunt, then she'll never get the hint.

"To be honest, last night was just something to kill some time, and frankly, I would have rather done _anything_ else. You weren't exactly the best. . .or even good in the first place." With that, he literally threw the girl to the side, away from the door, and made his way outside.

He considered himself lucky that she chose to keep her clothes off, because it saved him the hassle of getting chased out by her. But he did get a friendly hit on the back of his head by a flying alarm clock, which shattered on the ground, leaving Hibiki wincing in pain. He didn't bother to turn around to see that woman again, because he heard a door slamming behind his eyes, Hibiki decided to go for a walk to try and forget the night he had.

He didn't really see why he put himself through this every time. He would get bored, find some girl to score with and have a one night stand, and whenever he tries to leave or cut ties with them, it ended with him getting something thrown at him, or him getting attacked. Isn't that just the greatest. It's not like he cared too much what they did to him afterwards anyway, seeing as he made no point in trying to heal any ties with them in the end. As long as he was able to walk away on his own two feet, then he was more than happy to take whatever was, literally, thrown at him.

Before he knew it, he ended up at his usual hang out. A popular bar that seemed to attract all kind of people to it, from innocent teenagers looking for a quick night of drinking, to the hardcore bar hoppers that wouldn't mind finding people to pick up, and Hibiki was in the middle of those two groups. It was a great place to go and relax whenever he didn't have anything else to do, and if he was ever tight on cash, he could "sweet talk" one of the female bar tenders out of a few free drinks. It helped him not have to worry too much about money problems that's for sure.

When he went inside, he was surprised to see how busy it was, seeing as it was still morning, but then again, there were people who could drink any time of the day. Those kinds of people annoyed him to no end, so the more he could avoid people like that, the better.

He pulled up a seat in one of the corners of the bar, not wanting to drink any alcohol right now. He just wanted to relax while it was somewhat quiet. Most of the people seemed to be new to the area, at least he couldn't recognize most of them, and he was pretty good at remembering faces. There were a few people here and there that he recognized, but they weren't important enough for him to want to get up and go see them. But if one of them ever came to him, he would suck it up and continue a conversation with them, and unfortunatlye (again) for him, one of them did just that.

He was a regular around here, but Hibiki never really took the time to remember his name, and he couldn't even remember if he asked the guy what it was. No point in worrying about it now though.

"Hey Hibiki! You made it back in one piece!" The guy laughed, pulling up a chair next to Hibiki. He was at the bar last night too when he ran into his one night stand from the night before. He seemed to always be around whenever Hibiki got with a girl.

"More or less." Hibiki replied, rubbing the back of his head and feeling a bump starting to form.

"Ouch. Must have been rough huh?" The guy joked, just brushing off what Hibiki said as if he didn't seem to care about listening to him and would rather be the one talking. "You seem to always score whenever you come here."

"I guess. I haven't really paid attention."

"Well I have, and you definitely got the way with the ladies. They're like putty in your hands and you could do anything you want to them. I wish I could do that."

"Then do it. It's not like they're hard to deal with. If they're so willing to go home with some guy they just met because he threw some nice, sweet words at her, then she's pretty much up for anything in the first place." That's how it seemed to be with all the women he managed to pick up anyway.

"I'm _so_ _glad_ you said that." The guy said, throwing an arm around Hibiki's shoulders pulling him closer so he could whisper to him. "Because I got a little proposition for you."

"Am I going to want to know what it is?" He had a vague idea where this was going, but he had make sure he didn't make any pointless assumptions.

"Well you see. Me and a few friends of mine have been in a little bit of a funk lately. None of us have been able to score with any of the ladies we've approached."

"If this is your technique, then I can understand why." This guy didn't seem to know anything about personal space, that's for sure.

"Harsh! Anyway, we were thinking, since you're so good with getting the ladies, you could try and get us some lady friends tonight."

"...Are you asking me to pimp out girls to you?"

"If you wanna put it that way, then yes. It's not like it's exactly a hard thing for you to do. I'm sure you could do it in your sleep if you really wanted to." Well he wasn't wrong there. That practically happened one time when he thought it would be a good idea to try and catch up on his sleep here, and a "nice lady" checked him to see if he was okay and took him home, and all that jazz.

"I don't know. Sounds like a pointless hassle if I'm not getting anything out of it."

"You can have her first if you really want to, and we'll just take her afterwards. We don't mind waiting if she's hot enough." This guy really didn't have any confidence in getting a girl himself did he?

"Fine. It's not like I have anything better to do."

"That's the spirit!" The guy practically shouted, slapping Hibiki hard on the back, causing him to wince slightly.

"Just don't hit me again." Hibiki groaned before pulling out his archive.

"Whoa! What's that?" The guy asked, his eyes widening to size of dinner plates.

"Huh? Oh right, no one's really seen this. Just some magic I managed to work out for myself. I can search up practically anything that known in the world, if I really dug that is." He explained, looking up a map of the city.

"That's so cool! I wish I could do that."

"Yeah, you'd never understand it if you have to ask another guy how to get women to sleep with you."

"Wow, you're just cruel aren't you?"

"Just stating the truth." He searched for a minute before he pulled up the blueprints of a building. "We'll meet up here. It says it's a practically abandoned housing unit that still has the inside furniture still in tact."

"Why would we have to meet there?" The guy asked, completely confused.

"Because it's either this or letting me take her to your house, and she'll forever know where you live, or I bring her to one of the nearby hotels which cost about 1000 jewel a night, which I'm not going to pay for so that'll be out of your pocket, or you can try and break into her house that you don't even know the address to before we get there so you can up and have your turns."

"Yikes, yeah that's smart then. You've really got this whole thing thought out already."

"It's just common sense. Try to use it." He sighed again, putting his archive away and uploading the building's address to the guy's mind.

"Whoa! How know where it is now! That's so weird!"

"Magic." He stated simply so he didn't have to try and explain it to him.

"That's awesome! We're counting on you man. Don't leave us hanging you hear."

"Yeah yeah, I get it. I'll be there around 9 or 10, and when I leave you and your friends can have all the fun you want. I'm just not going to stick around and watch."

"Alright! Sounds like a plan. I'll see you then." And with that, the guy left, leaving Hibiki alone in the bar to watch the rest of the people there enjoy themselves. He wondered what kind of girl he should try and get today, and instantly laughing at the thought. He never really put much effort in picking out girls for himself, but when it came to others, he had to actually try somewhat. Well, whoever it was was going to be in for a night they won't soon forget. . .for better or for worse.


End file.
